


Waterfall

by AlexBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Eros - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: Una cascada no parece ser el mejor lugar para encontrar a Ágape y a Eros, ¿o sí?





	

Estaba frustrado. Debía estar en la pista, bailando y practicando hasta que viera ese brillo de reconocimiento y aceptación en los ojos de Victor. Ese brillo que nunca le había dirigido. Pero no, estaba debajo de una cascada en mitad de las montañas, mojándose al lado del Cerdito, supuestamente meditando para encontrar a su Ágape. De cualquier manera, prefería la cascada al templo, de eso no cabía duda, pero…

_Debes encontrar tu Ágape_

Más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? No lo entendía… De hecho lo hacía, lo entendía demasiado bien, pero era dar un paso arriesgado; no se limitaría a bailar sobre el hielo: era apostar lo más profundo de su ser en la pista, lanzarse a un escenario incierto sin más protección que sus sentimientos.

_Amor incondicional_

Ágape. Pensó en su abuelo. Era la única persona que le preocupaba y amaba lo suficiente como para mostrar ese amor desinteresado, el único que podría hacerlo descubrir una faceta suya tan íntima ante un auditorio entero. Incondicional había sido definitivamente el lazo entre ellos. El agua de la cascada caía sobre sus hombros y lo transportaba a aquel día nevado…

_Yurio_

—Oye, Yurio

La repentina voz y el agarre en su muñeca sacándolo del agua lo devolvieron a la realidad. La cascada caía detrás y Yuri lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

El rubio se quedó mirando los oscuros orbes que le regresaban la mirada, embelesado, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de tranquilidad que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Había un brillo en aquellos ojos, no era el reconocimiento que buscaba en Victor, era algo más, algo que le cosquilleaba en el estómago y le entumecía el cuerpo. Ignoró la parte racional de su mente que le decía que parecía un idiota, y se entregó a esa sensación que lo consumía.

Quizás de esa manera debería entregarse a Ágape, dejarse llevar por su amor incondicional. Pero no por esos ojos, la manera en que Yuri lo miraba le producía todo menos ternura, la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo no era amable con él, lo absorbía y apenas podía mantener su compostura de manera decente. Si se dejaba llevar por aquellos ojos en la pista… Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué Victor le había asignado el tema de Eros al pelinegro.

—¿Estás bien? Terminemos por hoy

—Bien— asintió aún embelesado. Sólo el repentino estornudo consiguió que desviara la mirada del otro.

Pero la fascinación en el rostro del rubio no pasó desapercibida por Yuri.

_¿Por qué luce tan vulnerable de golpe?_

De pronto ya no era el genio patinador que haría su debut en la categoría senior, era un dulce chico de quince años que él tenía sujeto por la muñeca; súbitamente su piel se sentía tres veces más suave y parecía que un halo de luz celestial lo envolvía. Era un ángel.

_Ágape._

Yuri no sabía si se trataba sólo de él, y esperaba que no fuera así o se sentiría como un acosador de menores, pero en ese momento Yurio era la personificación del amor en su nivel más puro.

Y era mejor que su Eros interior se mantuviera a cierta distancia de esa pureza.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy súper ocupada con mis clases, pero cuando vi el capítulo tres (como cuatro veces cofcof) no pude evitar escribir algo aunque fuera cortito. Se supone que esto iba a ser un drabble, pero al final seguí escribiendo y quedó un poquito más largo, aunque no gran cosa.  
> Cabe destacar que este capítulo me hizo feliz y me destrozó al mismo tiempo, hubo de todo. Hasta me dieron YurixYurio❤ (de todas formas shippeo todo xD) y ahora toca sufrir una semana hasta que salga el siguiente 3
> 
> Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
